POKEMON INFO STORY
by T1203
Summary: This is the story for reference purposes. If you thought that you needed more info on the characters in my stories, then come here. Operators are standing by. You will be able to read the bios on my charaters. WARNING! THIS IS NOT A FANFIC UNTIL I POST THE 3rd CHAPTER. THEN, IT WILL BE BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENS DURING THE TIMES THAT DAYS AND OR MONTHS ARE SKIPPED IN THE STORIES.


**THIS IS THE POKÉMON INFO STORY. ALL INFORMATION ABOUT THE BACKSTORIES OF ALL THE STORIES I HAVE EVER WRITTEN WILL BE CONTAINED IN HERE please respect this story by not treating it as a real story, only a reference guide. WARNING! CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS!**

**STORY 1: THE ADVENTURE ABRIDGED**

The adventure Abridged has a tragic backstory (NOT).

When young Eve and Vee were only tiny Eevees, their mother and father were brutally, murdered in front of them by a mysterious Ice Pokémon (Kyurem).

**EVE:**

Eve is a young Umbreon (Yeah, she evolved) with a utility belt. She is the more, how to say, responsible one, yet the dangerous one. She takes care of her younger sister, Vee. Her utility belt contains: A mini pistol, sleeping darts with a dart shooter, a magical bag of berries, full restores and full heals along with (I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SHE HAS ALL THESE ESSETIAL ITEMS) revives and max revives. She attempts to pprotect Latios and Latias when they come from Vee, who has a strange tendency to nearly kill them every time they come. She also has an Oran Berry Laptop (Oran Berry is basically an Apple company in Pokémon) with a Force Field. She also has a knife (**SPOILER: **for backstabbing Latios and Latias along with pretty much every legendary she comes across. **SPOILER ALERT! **She also likes to bring the whole adventure, COMPLETELY OFF COURSE by bringing in Poke Who (Doctor Who in Pokémon). This TEARS APART THE FABRIC OF REALITY and creates 6 portals. A Grovyle comes through one, and that, my friends, takes us to **THE POKÉMON WAR : Part 1 : The Core of Darkness.**

**VEE:**

Vee is an even younger Glaceon (evolution again) with only her wits and paws. She is the impulsive one, always nearly killing Latios, which leads to Latias coming who is also nearly killed. She uses her wits to make sleeping POWDER and create sharp, dirty stone knives (**SPOILER: how Latios got that infection of the Pokémon Plauge: read Latias to Latios by Setsuna Damius) **and to evade attacks. She has a tendency to spam moves and sometimes even pulling off moves that no Eevee could even of her signature moves to spam are Shadow Ball, and Quick Attack. She is level 37 for most of the story and knows: Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Last Resort and a random move that comes from nowhere.

**LATIOS:**

The narrator of the story, Latios has a weakness to pancakes and will do almost anything to get the Legendary Star Pancake located at the top of the highest peak in the Pokeverse. He is fond of the group and follows around, being the annoying one **(So like me)**. He is also fond of the Medical Wing, and even states that: "I have been to the Medical Wing so many times, that they said, the next time I come, I will get a Legendary Pancake!" He also likes iridescent pancakes from DotAgumon. The pancakes give him RTD: Roll the Dice from Team Fortress 2. His favorite? No-clip. He zooms around at over 1000 times the speed of sound and flies through everything. He is currently level 54 **(Probably wondering why he gets pwned so easily by Glaceon) **and knows Psychic, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere **(WHO SAID FANFICTION HAD TO BE LEGIT?!), **Aerial Ace, Surf, and Hidden Power (Fire-Type) **(6 moves in total. THAT'S WHY HES A LEGENDARY)**. Latios likes to prank others (talkin to you BlackIrisTeller145 AKA Glaceon). Sometimes, the pranks are dangerous *AHEM*revenge*AHEM*.

**LATIAS:**

Who said girls couldn't fly? Olden day people who told Amelia Earhart she couldn't fly, that's who. Latias is Latios's older, YES OLDER, sister. Extremely protective of him, she seeks revenge on Glaceon for putting him in the Medical Wing (ER for legendary Pokémon) OVER 9,000! times (9,001 to be exact). She is one of the trusted legends to do the right thing. She has a weakness to muffins and likes iridescent muffins (I am starting to see the brother sister relationship). She is level 62 and knows Psychic, Fly, Dragon Pulse, Surf, Hidden Power (Fire-type), and Shadow Ball. Also, note to self, do not touch the stuff in their rooms without using the stuff to play with them first.

**DOTAGUMON:**

DotAgumon is a strange species. He isn't a Pokémon, but a Digimon **(Yeah, I play both, deal with it.) **He has an annoying nature (like Latios) and give Latios and Latias iridescent pancakes and muffins that come from MAGIC! The iridescent pancakes and muffins give them RTD from Team Fortress 2 **(look it up)**. Normal ones, will either make their coat 5-20% shinier, slow down world economy by 5-20% for 10-20 seconds, or stop world economy for 5-10 seconds. He is also know for having the Legend Gear, which boost his stats IMMENSELY. **(look up Legend Gear in Digimon. You obtain it by typing in a correct code to get the items. MetalAndromon works better with this.)** Also, when he fights, he uses DIGIMON fight sequence. Which means, there are 5 spaces on the battle field. The target is on one of those spaces. Larger targets like bosses take up more space like 3. DotAgumon knows Pepper Breath, his main attack when he was an Agumon. Somehow, he always uses Pepper Breath and nothing else. Pepper Breath also attacks 2 spaces instead of 1. This strange being, digivolves (evolves) into DotYellowDragon who turns into DotBlackDragon.

**TORCHIC:**

**HE IS A FRICKEN TRAITOR, END OF STORY.**

**STILL IN PROGRESS. STORY IS STILL DEVELOPING. NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED SO KEEP CHECKING BACK.**

**And That appears to be all the characters I have so far in The Adventure Abridged. Chapter 2 will be about Pokémon War : Part I : The Core of Darkness. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS AS WHAT IS EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE STORY AS IT PROGRESSES. And I think that is all I want to say. Anything else? No? Oh, I forgot. I do want to add an AC-130 character from TF2, some Call of Duty Ghost things from Game Theory, and the Pointman from F.E.A.R. NOTICE! Ac-1301 begged me to do these so leave a review and tell me what I should do.**


End file.
